(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container containing broiled fish in which the generation of drips from the fish and softening of the tissues thereof are prevented during a heat sterilizing treatment, and which has excellent qualities with respect to appearance and taste.
(2) Prior Art
Heat sterilizing treatment has been previously known as a technique of increasing the preservative capability of a food. The inventors of the present invention have specifically limited the food to broiled fish and have concentrated on a technique for increasing the preservative capability thereof by a heat sterilizing treatment.
However, it has been found that when broiled fish obtained by broiling raw fish by a conventional method is subjected to an ordinary heat sterilizing treatment, i.e. when such broiled fish is hermetically packaged in a container and then subjected to a hot-water sterilizing or retort sterilizing treatment, the following problems occur.
The first problem is that, during heat sterilization, water separates from the fish and juices (referred to as "drips" hereinafter) are generated. These drips remain between the fish and the inside of the container, resulting in a deterioration of the dry texture and taste which are required of broiled fish. Another problem is that the tissues of the fish are softened by the heat treatment and the appearance and texture are thus affected, the quality thereof being greatly decreased thereby.